The Beast of Someria
by MetaKnightRoxMySox
Summary: A fearsome beast is terrorizing the village of Someria. Can this brave knight slay it and save the day? An old story from my freshman year of high school.


One day, a brave young knight arrived at the village of Someria. He had heard strange tales of a fire breathing creature that attacked Someria every full knight didn't know what the creature looked like as descriptions of the beast varied from four winged dragons to color-changing, demonic pigs.

As he entered Someria, the young knight thought about his predicament. How was he to find and kill this creature if he didn't know what it looked like and what its abilities might be. As he thought, he noticed that the village was nearly deserted, with nigh a child in sight. He wandered over to the town church and went inside. The priest was kneeled in the middle of the aisle, his head bowed and hands clasped together in a prayer to the cross. The knight sat in a pew and patiently waited. When the priest finally looked up and spotted him, the knight stood up and walked up to the priest, quietly muttering that he needed reconciliation before the upcoming battle.

When they were done, the knight did his penance and quietly left. He went back outside and patiently waited for the full moon to rise.

When the village was engulfed in dark, and the white orb hung vacuously in the sky, the knight donned his armor and sword and waited apprehensively for the beast to arrive. His eyes scanned the tree line for any small flicker of movement.

A metallic screech pierced the night, a demonic combination of the sound of a sword scraping against a rock, and that of a tiger's roar. A large shadow flew through the night sky as the creature lunged out of the surrounding forest and into the clearing where the knight stood. It landed with a soft thump and reared onto its hind paws as it surveyed the knight before it.

Its eyes glowed a fiery yellow, its sharp fangs the symbol of malice. Its fur was a reddish-purple color, patterned with a pinkish hue. A green gemstone gleamed decadently in the moonlight, set into a golden mold the shape of fire on its forehead. Its claws and back spikes were pure white and sharp. Every hair and muscle on its wolfish body were prepared for the fight, its ears perked vigilantly.

Suddenly, the creature charged toward the knight, its long claws cutting furrows into the ground. Fire glowed from the depths of its mouth as it roared. The knight quickly drew his sword and parried the creature's claws as it swiped at him again and again. It nimbly jumped back when the knight slashed at it. It growled and opened its mouth.

Fire gathered from its throat and launched itself in a burning stream at the knight. He rolled out of the way, barely avoiding it. Suddenly, the creature appeared to his left, seemingly out of thin air. Before the knight could turn and defend himself, it quickly bobbed its head forward and bit into his arm. The knight howled in pain as his arm was broken. The creature jumped away and reared up again, smoke billowing in thick plumes out of its mouth. The knight coughed as the smoke reached him, and he looked at his arm to see that it was burned and bleeding out of thick puncture wounds. Enraged, the knight squinted and looked for some sign of the creature.

He saw its fiery yellow eyes surprisingly close to him. They flashed, then suddenly disappeared as the creature jumped high above the cloud of smoke and came flying back down towards the knight, its claws spread. The knight summoned all of his energy and stabbed it in the green gemstone on its forehead. It let out a high-pitched screech that rang in the knight's ears. It slowly staggered back, shock layered deep in its incandescent eyes. It panted and gave the knight one last glance of pure hatred. Then it convulsed once, and collapsed onto the ground, dead.

With an exasperated sigh, the knight slowly walked back to the village, carefully cradling his injured arm. He was met with the loud roar of cheering coming from the remaining villagers, who had been watching the fight. His arm was bandaged and splinted, and he was rewarded with a lot of gold. The knight however, didn't want the gold. Just knowing the good deed he had done was enough. He staggered back to his ship amidst the glow of the rising sun. END


End file.
